The inventive concept relates to a package and a method of fabricating the package, and more particularly, to a wafer level package and a method of fabricating the wafer level package.
Wafer level packaging techniques for forming wafer level packages such as a wafer level package (WLP), a wafer level fabricated package (WFP), or a wafer level chip scale package (WL-CSP) are being developed as next-generation packaging techniques.
Further, there is a demand for developing a wafer level package that can be fabricated at low manufacturing costs without a decrease in package function.